Patience
by SwtPoison
Summary: An alternate idea to Evolutions downfall. BatistaOC, Evolution, with appearances by most of the WWE
1. Prologue

**Summary:**A different idea on how the dissolution of Evolution. (OC/Batista and many other WWE personalities)

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from WWE I only own the so far unnamed OC.

Patience

Prologue

Dave stared at the woman sleeping next to him. She never ceased to amaze him; it was almost as if she knew what was going to happen long before it did. The alarm buzzed and she rolled over with a small groan.

"That time already huh?" he asked, the disappointment in his tone evident.

"Seems so." She said with a yawn. She began to get up and gathered her clothes.

Dave lay back with a sigh, "I hate this."

She stopped dressing and crawled back beside him, placing a light kiss on his lips. "I know love, but this is the way it has to be for now." She got back up and finished getting dressed.

"I know, but I just want to be able to wake up with you here in the mornings." Running a hand over his face, he sighed again. "When will it all end?"

She stood and turned towards him with a small smile "Patience love." She then slipped out of the door.

Dave groaned, he was starting to hate that word. He looked over at the clock, 4 a.m. just like always. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time she walked into his life. Four years may not seem like a long time in the grand scheme of things, but to him it seemed like an eternity.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I play a little with time frames, I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batista, nor any other person from the WWE. I only own the, so far unnamed character.

_Four Years Prior_

Dave stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Glancing around the locker room, he noticed that everyone else had gone. He wasn't surprised, he actually preferred it that way. These days the OVW just seemed to have lost its luster, at least in his eyes. He walked to the locker he was using at this venue, giving a silent thanks that this place actually had some. He leaned his head against the metal door and closed his eyes, wondering why he was still doing this.

"So do you have an actual name or would you rather I just refer to you as Leviathan?" a female voice came from the corner.

Dave whipped around towards where the voice was coming from "What the fuck?" he exclaimed as his eyes fell on the woman who had spoken. What he saw surprised him even more than the fact that he wasn't alone. "Wait a minute….. aren't you" he started to question.

The red head held up a hand to stop his question. She pulled off her dark glasses, revealing bright green eyes. "Yup, but that's not important. What is important is the fact that this may be what you've been waiting for." She walked towards him and placed something on the bench near him. "Be there in half an hour." Then she turned and walked out the locker room.

Dave stared after her for a few moments before looking at what she had left behind. It was simply a take out menu for a diner near the arena. He sat on the bench and pondered this turn of events. After thinking for a few minutes, he glanced at the clock. He'd better get moving if he was going to be there in the appointed time, and he was pretty sure this lady wasn't the type to keep waiting.

Her phone rang as she left the small arena. "Yeah?" she answered. After pausing to let the caller speak, a sardonic chuckle came over her face. "I do believe I have found exactly who we are looking for. I'll give you the details later." She snapped the phone shut and began whistling as she started towards the diner. It never entered her mind that he wouldn't come. Nobody ever told her no.

Dave stepped into the diner five minutes early. His hair was still wet from his shower, but he didn't want to risk missing her by drying it. She was easy to spot, it was after midnight and the establishment was practically empty. She looked up at him with a look that told him she wasn't surprised he came, nor would she have been disappointed if he hadn't.

He stepped over to the booth; "Um You wanted to see me?" he said and just as quickly felt like kicking himself. "_Dumb thing to say_." He thought to himself, and was relieved when she motioned to the opposite side of the booth for him to sit. She picked up a menu and started perusing it as he slid into the booth. He glanced around, a little nervous, wishing she would say something. "I… I didn't answer your question earlier." Stammering a little as he talked. "My name is David Bautista."

"I know." Was the simple response that came from the woman, still not looking up. She also knew she was making him nervous, but this was her game, and she would be the one who made the rules.

Dave watched the woman as she read the menu; she was smaller than he thought she would be. When he had seen her on television, she seemed much taller than her actual 5'5". He did notice that her hair was really that red, and some small part of him wondered if it was real or not. He fidgeted a little as he waited for her to say something, anything and was relieved when the waitress approached them.

"What can I get for y'all?" the bleached blonde asked. She smiled brightly at David.

"I'll take a burger, rare, fries and a coke." Was his reply and he flashed the woman a smile that he knew tended to make a grown woman giggle like a thirteen year old girl.

The waitress did indeed giggle, and was completely ignoring the woman in the booth opposite Dave. That is until she spoke. "I'll have the ruben, fries and a constantly full cup of coffee." She smiled up at the other woman, but that smile was not friendly. It was the kind of smile that said, "_Do your job and fuck off."_

Very quickly, the blonde caught the hint and left. Dave looked at the woman across from him. "So…." He started, "why exactly did you want to see me?"

A small smirk came across her face, 'Well I have a project in mind, and if you are interested we can both benefit quite nicely."

"Why me?" he asked. It was no secret that he entered wrestling later than most. This was the main factor that seemed to keep him in the smaller venues. It was also well known that his technique was mostly brawn as opposed to finesse, another factor that seemed to work against him getting ahead.

"I've been watching you for a few months, with a little work you can be quite the wrestler. I'm willing to take the chance. However, I have to warn you, this particular project will require a few…" she paused as the waitress came with their drinks. She added sugar and cream to her coffee, and then took a sip before finishing. "underhanded tactics." She waited for him to say something, and after a few moments with no response, she leaned back and looked him directly in the eye. "Let's be honest here, you're not some nineteen year old kid who has all the time in the world. What I'm proposing will put you on the fast track into the big time. It will just require a little patience."

David looked at her; he started rubbing his chin as he thought about what she was saying. "What exactly is this project you're talking about?"

The evil grin that had become her trademark came over her face. "Taking down Triple H."

A/N: Please review, I'm interested in hearing opinions.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any person from WWE, I only own the OC who has no name currently

A/N: She will have one by the end of chapter 3

As Dave stared at her, their food came. She picked up her sandwich, "If you're going to keep your mouth open like that, it will be hard to eat that burger." She said before taking a bite.

Dave blinked a couple of times then picked up the burger and took a bite. "And just how do you plan on doing this? And what do I have to do with it?" he finally asked.

She waved a hand dismissively, "Let me eat first, then we'll discuss it." Then she went back to her food, taking sips of coffee between bites.

The entire time they ate, she didn't say a word. Dave's thoughts ran through the possible scenarios that she might have in mind. It was no secret that this woman and Triple H had a nasty history, and the animosity between them was more than apparent on screen and off. As he ate, Dave ran through what he had seen on TV and heard in the locker rooms regarding her and Triple H's ill-fated time as lovers. The final episode kept playing through his mind.

_One year previously_

_She stood in the ring holding her brother's hand high. He had just become the number one contender for the belt again and she was beaming. Though the thought that her brother and her boyfriend were going to be in the ring at the same time wasn't something she was looking forward to, she couldn't help but be proud that everyone who said he was washed up would have to shut their mouths._

_Suddenly a familiar music began playing, and sauntering down the aisle was the man himself, Triple H. Walking with him was his two best friends, Ric Flair and Chyna Doll. He slid through the ropes and walked over with a big smile. With microphone in hand, he began to speak. "Well I just came here to give my congratulations man. You did a fantastic job here tonight." He turned to the woman who looked at him as if he were God and with a smile he said, 'And to everyone who said that this little lady has gone soft." He paused and glanced in Chyna's direction. "They were so right."_

_She was grabbed from behind as Flair and H started to pound on her brother. She was squirming to get away from the larger woman's grip screaming the whole time. It seemed like an eternity to her before the younger of her two brothers ran in from the back of the house. She was thrown down as the three assailants made a quick exit before the enraged man could get to his siblings. She made her way to her bloody and unconscious brother and stared towards the ramp. As Hunter, Flair and Chyna looked back laughing a fourth figure emerged. She could not believe what she was seeing as Stephanie McMahon stepped out and kissed Hunter passionately. The four gave one last laugh towards the ring and stepped back stage. As EMT's worked to get the broken man onto a stretcher, her brother pulled her to her feet and they left the ring to attend to their fallen sibling._

_The next night on RAW cameras caught the young woman storming into Stephanie's office. The reasons for her rage were all standing around laughing at their behavior from the night before. She looked at Hunter with a growl, "What the fuck was that?" _

_He stood and gave her a smirk, "That was the end of your dear big brother's career." He walked to where Stephanie was sitting and started to rub her shoulders. "Why do you think I was with you in the first place? Besides the fact that you're great on your back, it was the only way to get the three of you to put your guard down." He leaned down and kissed Stephanie before walking towards her. He grabbed her arm roughly and started walking her to the door. "Your brother is finished and the rest of you will follow shortly."_

_She wrenched her arm from his grasp and glared up at him. Suddenly a smile split her features and a frightening laugh came from her lips. "You have no idea what you've started." She said with an eerie calm. She turned on her heel and left the office._

_On her way back to the locker room her brothers were using an interviewer stopped her to ask about the previous evening's events. She stared at him hard and uttered only one phrase. "The Bitch is back."_

_End_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any person associated with the WWE. I only own the original character.

**AN: **I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews I've been getting. This is actually my first fan fiction so any comments or constructive criticism is more than welcome.

She stirred her coffee as she watched the large man across from her. It was obvious his mind was wondering while he ate. "So…" she broke the silence. "What's on your mind?"

Dave snapped his head towards her, "I was just wondering what it is you want from me. Are you planning on having me join your brothers and basically dismantling him or what?"

Her head fell back as she began to laugh. Dave discovered he liked that sound, even if it had a slightly sadistic edge to it. "No my dear, if I just wanted him beaten to a pulp, my brothers could handle that quite well on their own. You see, I want to totally destroy him, beat him at his own game so to speak."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that?" This was beginning to intrigue him more and more. So was this lady sitting in front of him. He found himself noticing little things about her. Things like the way she tapped a fingernail against her front tooth when she was thinking. The way she seemed to size him up in a single glance. Most of all he noticed that for someone so small, she seemed to have a commanding presence that left no doubt as to who was running the show.

She grinned at him before answering, "Well he likes to pride himself on being the 'Cerebral Assassin', he likes to manipulate people, and in his crude fashion he manages to do that." A sour look came over her face, "He even managed to fool me once." Her smile quickly returned, "But in the end he doesn't have a true grasp on manipulation. You see a true mind fuck takes months, sometimes years to happen. That is what I am planning. Something that will take away the two things he loves most, his title and his control." She leaned back in her seat and took a sip of her coffee, allowing the man before her to digest what she was saying.

Dave rubbed at his chin once more, "So where do I come into this?"

She smiled, she knew she had him hooked, "Well first we have to get you to the WWE. I can't bring you in because if you're associated with me or my brothers, Hunter will never come near you. That's where the 'Reverend DVon comes in." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she said the name. "You see, he is looking for someone to watch his back and he doesn't trust anyone currently employed with the company. So with a rather innocent well placed comment, I can make sure he is looking in your direction."

"Just when do you plan on this?" Dave asked. While getting into the big time was what he dreamed of, he was starting to want to spend time with this little red head.

"Well the comment I'll make tomorrow night at the show. I'll just make sure to mention where I was this weekend, while DVon is around. Then I'm guessing you'll be hearing from him not too long after that. Now don't get offended, but I'm going to have to make you sound like you're a bit of a..." She paused a second, "moron." She watched the shock look come over his face. "I do not actually think you are one, or I wouldn't be bringing this proposition to you. It is just DVon will be looking for someone who will follow him blindly. And as hard as that is going to be for you to do, you will have to do it."

She stopped and let him think on this part of the bargain. Waiting for him to make a comment, she added some sugar and cream to the fresh coffee the waitress poured. "And just how does this fit into bringing down Triple H?"

"Well when the time is right, you'll be able to break away from DVon. We just need to find a way to get Hunter to trust you. The time will come when there will eventually be someone he can't handle. When that time comes, you'll be there to handle that person for him." She took another sip of the hot beverage.

"Ok, so how long do you think that will be?" He was trying to figure out a time when the heavyweight champion might need his help.

"Hopefully not too soon. No offense, but right now, you couldn't out wrestle him. You're too green. That is part of why you have to start the way you do. Now let me outline the rewards." Dave raised an eyebrow as he listened to her. "If everything goes according to plan Hunter will be finished and you will be holding the world title over your head and I'll have the satisfaction of letting him know I can beat him. Even if you don't manage to take the title from him, he'll know that I can get to him and by then you'll have enough of a crowd draw to keep you safe from dismissal."

Dave smirked, "How do you know that? He's marrying into the McMahon family. He'll probably have me fired on the spot as soon as he knows."

She chuckled, "Vince is foremost a businessman. See you are going to be a big draw. You hit hard enough to make the men want to see you in action and you look good enough to make the women want to trace that sun on your abs with their tongues."

_"But do you want to?"_ was the thought that ran through his head, causing him to look away. "You seem to have it all thought out." He said while looking out the window.

"I always think things completely through. Now for the downside. If Hunter finds out about this plan before the time is right, your screwed." She said bluntly.

He turned his head back towards her, "What do you mean?"

"Should Hunter find out we've been planning this before we can get to him, he will make sure you're sent back down here, or worse. He has the connections to keep you from even the semi pro circuit if he wanted to."

"What about you? What would he do to you and your family?" Dave asked.

She chuckled, "There's really not much he can do to me. My family is well cemented in the business, and we're not going anywhere. I underline the consequences you'll face so you know how serious a proposition this is. As the old saying goes, with great risk comes great reward."

Dave rubbed his chin again, a habit she was beginning to enjoy watching. Every time he did it, she knew he was weighing the proposition. "Look Miss…." He started.

She held up a hand, "Just call me Alex. No reason for formalities, especially if you decide to do this."

"Alright, Alex, it seems to me I'm the one taking all the risks here. I mean the man has the power to basically destroy my career. If this thing gets screwed up, I might as well just go back to bouncing in the D.C. bars." He ran a hand over his face; he had to admit that the idea of becoming heavy weight champion in a relatively short period of time was tempting. He just wasn't sure that the risks were worth taking the fast track.

She took the check the waitress had placed on the table and stood. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a card. "You call me when you've made up your mind. If you don't want to do it, you'll never hear from me again. If you do, well then it will take hard work, and most of all patience." She handed him the card then leaned down to his ear. Her voice came out almost like a purr, "And if you try to screw me by telling anyone about this, Hunter will be the least of your worries." Her voice continued in a whisper, "He can only mess up your career; I'll fuck up your whole life." She then shocked him by nipping his earlobe before straightening and heading to pay the bill. She didn't even look back at him before exiting the diner.

Dave looked down at the card. It was blank except for a phone number written across it. He turned and watched her exit, rubbing his chin again. The lady had balls, that much was certain. He also didn't doubt that she could do exactly what she promised if he went against her. He grabbed the card and hurried out to try to catch her, but when he got outside, she was already gone. He furrowed his brow, none of the cars that were there when he came in had left, and she couldn't have gotten that far on foot. It was almost as if she had vanished. He ran a hand over his face and got in his car. He checked the time and cursed silently, he'd be lucky to get three hours sleep before he had to head to the next arena.

Alex watched him from the shadows, a smile played on her lips. "Do you think he's going to agree?" came a deep voice from behind her.

She didn't turn to face the voice; she already knew her brother had been watching the whole meeting from outside. "Oh I'm pretty sure he will, he understands that at his age he doesn't have the time to wait for another opportunity."

"Yeah but are you sure he's the right one for this job?" another male voice chimed in.

"Since when do you doubt my judgment dear brother?" she asked with an eyebrow raised as she turned to the two behind her. "He's perfect for this." She said as she turned and again looked in the direction that his car had sped off in.

As usual, she was right, in less than an hour the cell phone she picked up just for this occasion rang. "So you're in?" she asked without even saying hello.

"Yeah, I'm in." Dave replied into the phone, "So now what?" He didn't bother to ask how she knew it was him, or how she knew he was going to say yes.

"Now you wait until DVon approaches you. You'll be hearing from me again." Then she hung up the phone.

Dave looked around his hotel room as he sat on the bed and wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry this chapter took so long, school got a little crazy. Socalledsarah, thank you for all your reviews. Even if you're the only one reading this, you keep me going.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any names from the WWE or OVW, I only own Alex.

Alex stood near the catering table trying to decide which of the doughnuts to take. She hadn't seen the "Reverend" all evening and was beginning to think that she'd never be able to make the subconscious suggestion. Just when she was thinking that an anonymous note was the way she was going to have to go, in walked the man she'd been waiting for. She quickly grabbed the nearest doughnut and a bottle of water and stepped away from the table.

She sat in a chair near enough to make sure DVon could hear her, when Lillian Garcia approached her. "Alex, hi hon. how are you?" the blonde asked in her usual friendly way. Lillian was one of the few females here who actually would approach Alex. Most of the other women steered clear of her, she wasn't sure if it was they were afraid of her, or if they just didn't understand her. Either way, she knew she could count on Lillian to come over.

"I'm good, and you?" was the small redhead's reply. She took a bite of the confection in her hand before continuing. "How was your weekend?" she finished, knowing the woman would gush about her time off, and then return the question.

"Oh it was wonderful," Lillian started, then went on and on about the rare time off and what she did in that time. Alex only listened with half an ear as she ate her doughnut and watched DVon out of the corner of her eye. Lillian did not disappoint, just as she finished describing the spa she spent the weekend at, she asked Alex, "What did you do this weekend?"

Alex smiled; this was just what she was waiting for. "Oh I went to Missouri to catch Johnny's OVW show." Everyone knew about her friend Johnny, and how he was working his way through the OVW.

"Oh and how is the cutie?" Lillian asked.

"He's good; things are getting better for him."

"How come you don't bring him up here? You have the clout to do that." Lillian was always looking for a new man to join the WWE tours. The fact that Johnny was definitely hot helped the blonde's interest in his joining.

"He doesn't want my help, he wants to do it all on his own." Alex was getting a little impatient with the conversation. She was waiting for the question that she knew was going to come. Once she answered that question, she knew she'd have DVon's attention. As usual, Lillian did not disappoint her.

"So, where there any other guys worth looking at?" Lillian asked. Alex knew that Lillian was only interested in the way the other men looked, but that's not quite the answer she was going to give.

"There was one. He's the champion down there." Alex said sounding as if she didn't really care. "Huge guy and not bad in the ring, though he mostly relies on brute force rather than technique." She darted her eyes in DVon's direction, and smiled. Suddenly he seemed to be interested in the conversation between the two women.

"Is he cute?" Lillian asked with a giggle.

Alex chuckled, "Yeah he is cute, but not too much upstairs." She tapped her temple. "You'd probably love him. Seems as if he could be led around pretty easy."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw DVon lean forward, and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

Lillian giggled again, "Oh really? So what's his name, and why didn't you bring him back with you?"

Alex smirked, "I wasn't there scouting, just visiting Johnny. He wrestles under…." She paused as if she were trying to remember "Levi……………." She snapped her fingers as if it were on the tip of her tongue. "Leviathan, or something." Then shrugged. "I didn't really get to talk to him much; he's not really a conversationalist."

"All brawn no brains?" Lillian asked again giggling, "Well sometimes there is no need to talk."

Alex stood with a laugh, 'True, but I have to run babe. The brothers are probably looking for me." She started for the door. "I'll talk to you later." She said over her shoulder. Lillian waved to her, and out of the corner of her eye Alex saw DVon take out his cell phone. A smile passed over her face as she heard DVon asking where the next OVW show was going to be. She exited the room and headed towards her brothers locker room. Things were working out perfectly.

Dave had been thinking about his meeting with Alex for the past three days. The only time it wasn't on his mind was when he was in the ring. He was starting to think her plan was not working, or that it was going to take longer than she had thought. This was what was on his mind as he packed up his bag. He was so deep in thought; he almost didn't hear the door open up. A look of utter shock came over his face when he saw who had come through the door.

"Reverend" DVon entered the room and looked at the big man before him; he leaned against the doorframe and started to discuss why he was there, and what exactly he expected from Dave. Dave listened intently, remembering what Alex had told him. He was supposed to be a bit on the dumb side, well he could play that. If it got him into the WWE, he would do anything short of put on a dress.

When DVon had finished, he picked up his bag, "Well it sounds like a good deal, I really would love a shot at the big time." Dave smiled and walked over to the smaller man. He put his hand out and DVon shook it, "Seems to me you've got yourself a bodyguard."

DVon smiled, "Good, I'll just work some details out with the powers that be, and I'll call you with the flight information. I want you with me as soon as possible." And with that, the man dressed as a priest left. Dave headed back to his hotel, he wondered if he should call the number, Alex had given him, or wait. His question was answered when his phone went off. He looked down at the screen and didn't recognize the number. Answering it, he discovered it was DVon. He was surprised to find that he would be heading to San Francisco in the morning. Things were moving quickly and more than once he found himself wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

Almost as soon as he hung up with, he began looking for the card with Alex's number. He figured he should probably call her and let her know what had happened. While he was searching his overnight bag, his phone rang again. He didn't look at the screen before answering. "Hello?"

"So DVon managed to get you here sooner than even I thought he would."

Dave almost dropped the phone, "How did you know that? I was just looking for your number to tell you about it." He sat on the bed.

"Oh I have my ways of knowing these things." Alex replied to his question, "You shouldn't call me anyway. No one can know that we know each other."

Dave lay back on the bed, "Then how am I going to know what to do?" This woman was exasperating. "You want my help with this, but I'm not supposed to talk to you? How is that going to work?"

He could almost hear the smile in Alex's voice, "Oh I'll be getting in touch with you, do not worry about that. You would be surprised by my resourcefulness. However you need to get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight." And with that, she was gone.

Dave stared at the phone for a few seconds before putting it on the nightstand. He lay back with a groan; as yet again, he wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **I just want everyone to know, this story is rated M for language. I don't write explicit sex scenes, I hope no one is disappointed by this. It's not that I have an objection to them, in fact I enjoy them quite a bit, however I'm terrible at writing them. So rather than having an awkward attempt in what I'm hoping is an otherwise well written piece, I don't attempt it. So please do read, review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any person from the WWE or OVW, I only own Alex.

Dave stepped into his room and threw his bag down in a corner. He fell back onto the bed and threw an arm over his eyes. It had been over a year since he first met Alex, and he was still holding a box for that weasel. He was tired of DVon, tired of the clandestine meetings with Alex or one of her brothers. He felt as if he had no control over his own life anymore. He hasn't even gotten laid in the entire time. The opportunity was there, but it seems as if none of the women who were throwing themselves at him could hold his attention. He let out a low groan and groped around for the remote to the television. His arm was still over his eyes, but he just needed some noise to distract him.

Suddenly the remote was pressed into his hand as a low voice said, "Tough night?"

He jolted up and stared into her green eyes. A small laugh escaped her lips at his reaction. "I hate when you do this." He muttered. "How the hell do you get into my rooms?"

She laughed again, "I've told you time and time again, I have my ways. So what has you so dejected?" She stood before him with one hand on her hip. She looked sexy as hell, and he was pretty sure she knew it too.

Dave shook his head and lay back again. "Things aren't exactly how I thought they were going to be." He let out a sardonic laugh, "I am no longer in control of my career or my life."

Alex sat down on the bed next to him, "Ah is that a little self pity I'm hearing? Come on now David, you knew that this was not going to happen in a few days or even months. I told you it would require patience." She ran her hand over his forehead. "You should probably find some pretty young thing tomorrow night and let off some steam."

That seemed to be it for David, the last straw. Now she was telling him how to run his love life. He stood and started pacing and mumbling to himself. She watched him for a few minutes. "You really need to calm yourself, that temper may get you into some trouble."

David turned towards her and for first time she wondered if maybe she pushed him too far. She stood as he started towards her; she figured if it was going to get nasty, she should be on her feet. To her surprise however, he tackled her back onto the bed. Before she could say anything else, his lips crushed down onto hers.

The rational part of his mind realized he was probably making a big mistake. At the least he was going to be stuck with DVon for the rest of his life, at the worst, her brother's were going to kill him. He couldn't stop himself though. He had been imagining this for a while, and once the anger started, instinct took hold.

When he finally broke the savage kiss, he was expecting her to yell, kick, or try to gouge his eyes out. He wasn't quite prepared when she looked up at him and smiled. "Sure took you long enough." She whispered and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was starting to think I was going to have to do everything."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Woman, you are going to be the death of me." David said in a breathless voice.

Alex smirked, "Probably." She pulled him down and kissed him. She ran her nails lightly against the back of his neck. A groan escaped his lips as they began to explore each other.

Cloths were quickly tossed to the floor, and David tried to restrain himself some. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her by being overly enthusiastic. He also had been so pent up, he was afraid it would be over before they had begun.

Alex let him set the pace, which he definitely seemed to be happy to do. He was finally taking control of something in this whole relationship, and she was happy to give it to him. They spent hours discovering what each one liked, and what would bring each of them over the edge.

They lay next to each other in the afterglow, both breathing heavy. Neither spoke for several minutes as they stared at the ceiling. Dave was wondering exactly what was going through her mind, she was always so hard to read. Alex finally broke the silence, "Wow." A simple statement, but to David, it meant a whole lot more. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on his shoulder, throwing her arm across his stomach. "I can't stay much longer." She said with a touch of regret in her voice. "We can't risk someone seeing me leave."

Dave brushed his hand across her arm, "I know." He said quietly and continued to stare up at the ceiling. She raised her head to look at him. She rested her hand against his cheek and turned him to look at her, "Hey, I'll be back." She leaned down and kissed him lightly. She started to slide from the bed then slapped herself in the forehead, "I almost forgot." She turned towards him with that evil grin he had come to love. "How much do you hate working with DVon?"

He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, "More than dental work, why?"

"Because if you'd like, you can dump him tomorrow. In any fashion you see fit." Alex knew Dave wanted to kick the shit out of Devon, but then again, who didn't? Dave just had a better reason for wanting it than most.

Dave's wide eye reply was one word, "Why?" he knew it meant she found a way to get him into Hunter's inner circle. He was curious as to exactly what he would have to do to get there.

"Have you heard about the 'bounty' Hunter put out on Goldberg?" making those annoying air quotations when she said bounty. Dave simply nodded. Everyone knew Hunter had offered a reward for anyone who could take down Goldberg. Alex pulled her pants on and looked over her shoulder. "You're going to call it in."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any persons associated with the WWE, I only own my own creation Alex.**

**A/N: I know it has been awhile since I've updated, real life got in the way and for this I appologize. All reviews are appreciated and I do hope to update much more frequently in the future.**

************************************************************************************************************

David smiled slightly as the started to dress for the show. "Any fashion you see fit." The phrase rang through his mind repeatedly. She knew him too well, and knew it would not be a simple "I quit." But then again she will probably like what he had planned for the irritating reverend. He learned long ago that she had a bit of a sadistic streak, and when he lost his temper, she loved to watch.  
The door opened and in walked DVon, he immediately began on a tirade about how the rest of the locker room was going to go to hell, and specifically "that demon-spawned harlot." This got Dave's attention; there was only one woman who inspired that much rage in the self-righteous reverend, and that was Alex.

"What did she do now?" David asked as he stood the irritation in his voice evident.

As usual, DVon did not notice the inflection in Dave's voice and just kept on with his tirade. Dave had stopped listening, just letting the reverend yell about what new sin, he thought Alex had committed. "And the way she hangs on him, as if the rest of us can't see she's just using her body to get her way…" That brought the larger man's attention back to the conversation. "Hangs on who?" Dave's eyes narrowed as suddenly the anger building in him was about more than his desire to be rid of this pompous ass in front of him.

DVon looked at David with an eyebrow raised, "Not that I could possibly see why you would care, but that new kid, Cena… It's disgraceful the way she hangs on him, and he…" Once the reverend saw the look on David's face he stopped, "Why are you suddenly interested in what that little whore does?"

That was about as much as David could stand, "Why are you?" he said with a growl. "She's all I ever hear you complain about, why is it you feel the need to watch her every move? Christ….."

DVon cut him off, "Do not take the name of the Lord….." That is about as far as he got when David's large hands grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted the smaller man from his feet, "Why don't you stop acting like you are so much better than everyone else." David roared and then threw DVon through the door. The reverend hit the wall opposite the door, and stared up as David tossed the collection box on top of him and stormed off.

Dvon stared up at the crowd around him, and struggled to his feet. He did what he could to look as if this didn't really bother him, but as he stood he couldn't help but wince and grab his side.

"That's what you get when you hire animals." He said in a haughty air, "they usually bite the hand that feeds them."

Three figures watched from a corner behind the rest of the crowd. "Admirable" came a deep voice.

"I told you he would be perfect for this." Alex said as a smile crept across her lips. "Absolutely perfect" she said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Dave was fuming by the time he reached the hotel, he no longer felt so confident in this scheme. "_If she's got something going on with Cena what was last night about?"_

He thought to himself. He went into the bathroom and started the shower; he began thinking about leaving for good. Fuck her and her brothers; Dave Bautista was not going to be some pawn in their twisted games.

By the time he had finished showering, he had made up his mind that he would go back to the OVW and hope that someone else would scout him. As he left the bathroom toweling his hair, that sweetly feminine voice rang out through the room.

"You actually impressed the eldest," she said quietly, "Not something that happens often."

David looked at her and with a growl pinned her roughly to the wall. "What the fuck are you up to?"

She stared up into his eyes, for the first time she actually felt a little afraid of this behemoth of a man. "I thought we had established that a long time ago."

"I'm not talking about that," he gritted out, "What is with you and Cena?"

Alex furrowed her brow, "Johnny?" she asked confused, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Johnny?" he asked with an angry laugh. "I didn't realize you had a pet name for him. What the hell were you doing hanging all over him tonight?" David's eyes narrowed, "I don't like being played around with."

David was waiting for excuses, lies and just about anything else. What he did not expect was the tiny woman in his hands to start laughing. He dropped his arms letting her go and stared at her incredulously.

"You are worried about Johnny?" she doubled over with laughter.

"I don't see what is so funny about you hanging all over some meathead less than 24 hours after being in bed with me."

She straightened back up and slowly ran her hands up his arms, "David, my sweet, there is nothing going on with me and Johnny. He and I have been friends since childhood. Haven't you ever noticed me after matches when you were in OVW? I came quite often to see him, that is actually when you first caught my eye."

David eyed her suspiciously, not quite sure he could believe her. One thing he did know was that she could definitely manipulate. She saw that he was not quite convinced, so with a smile she ran her hands down his chest and slipped them around his waist. Pressing herself up against him she purred, "Darling there is nothing there. While I am not an angel by any means, one thing I am not is promiscuous. When I'm with a man, I am only with him." She pressed her lips to a spot on his bare chest to illustrate her point.

Dave groaned and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her slightly and kissed her roughly. Within seconds, they were on the bed and David was pulling her cloths off. He poured all his frustration and anger into his kisses and touches, and she did not stop him. She allowed him to be as rough and hurried, as he wanted; Alex knew he needed this, after the events of the evening. Though that was not the only reason, to tell the truth, she liked it this way.


End file.
